


Captain Of The Stars

by Cereal_Sandwich



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Guns, Hint of backstory, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, The Skeld (Among Us), captain cyan, this is probably my darkest story yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cereal_Sandwich/pseuds/Cereal_Sandwich
Summary: It was the job of the captain to protect their crew, right?So, why, after all that training Cyan had to go through, did they fail?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Captain Of The Stars

It's all a sick game, Cyan decides.  
A small hunger games. Survival of the fittest.  
You either kill, get killed, or survive.

They heard the story many times before, back on their home planet. Stories about how crewmates were sent off into space again and again, and none returning. Stories about how these ''imposters'' would get onto the ship, and kill everyone. One for one. Everyone dies in the end, or they win.

Yet it was never told what happened after that.  
It was the same routine, repeated over and over.  
People are sent out, one or two imposters slip in, they kill everyone or they get voted out, and they either win or lose.

Ever since Cyan was a child, they wondered if there was a way to make a difference. Maybe they could live in peace? Why did the imposters always kill? Why were all these innocent people sent out while the heads of the companies knew they were going to die.

They never expected this outcome, though.

With a half-empty bottle in hand, Cyan let their exhausted body slump against the large windows of the cafeteria. Some of the alcohol was spilling onto the floor, but they didn't care.

Why should they? It was pointless.

He failed them all, one for one. Until there were three remaining.  
It wasn't fair. Why did Cyan have to make it through to the end, while all the others didn't? Cyan wasn't deserving of the spot.

Red was smart, if not a bit too suspicious at times. Stabbed.  
Blue preferred to stay on the sidelines, only talking when needed to. Shot.  
Yellow had to be the most innocent of them all, they just wanted to make their parents proud. Impaled.  
Purple was quiet but social. They always wrote their thoughts down instead of talking. Cyan never knew why. Neck snapped.  
Brown was the punching bag of the group. It didn't make the loss feel any better. Shot.  
White was cold. They were the loner, but that was fine. They got along. Stabbed.  
Orange was the social butterfly, always sticking with the nearest person and trying to form groups. Neck snapped.  
Pink was adorable, everyone thought so. It was a fact. Impaled.  
Green was... Weird, in a good way. They never got along. Stabbed.

The only people left were Cyan, Lime, and Black.  
There were two imposters left. They all knew that.

Cyan failed them, didn't they? They remembered their training, how they would crack jokes during their lunches, and complain about the obstacles, and how many times they got their card swipe wrong or how many times they got electrocuted due to the wires.

Those Black and Lime were nice, they always cheered the rest up and encouraged them, even in the hardest of times.

This wasn't them.  
They never would've killed anyone. 

But that's perfect, isn't it?  
Nobody saw it coming. 

And so, to avenge the fallen friends, and get rid of the evil.  
Cyan became the imposter. 

The still dripping bottle clinked against the cold floor. The liquid slowly drifting over to the freshly spilled blood.

Cyan remembers it. It happened not too long ago.  
They were trying to contact another space ship. To get help. Something. When the two bastards came in, their shiny weapons glistering in the sweat that Cyan was producing.

In a selfish act of self-defense, they got out a key. A key that was only given to the captains of the ships, only to be used for absolute emergencies. 

Cyan thought it was a good enough emergency, and opened the safe located in a secret panel in the top right corner of the navigation room.  
They got out a gun, loaded it with shaking hands, and ran.

They ran to the cafeteria.  
Their friends could see the end of it all, through the stars.  
Red, Blue, Purple, Pink, Yellow, White, Brown, Green, Orange, and where ever Lime and Black were. 

With shaking hands and a gulp of the throat, Cyan shot.  
Two times, to be exact.  
One missed, another didn't.

Black's body splashed down onto the ground, their blood slowly starting to leak out and their single bone untouched.

Lime didn't waste a second to mourn their imposter friend and went for the kill.  
Only, sadly enough for them, guns can be short-ranged as well.  
Cyan slammed Lime's glass mask and... Face it with the barrel of the gun.  
Shot. Beaten.

And now it was Cyan. The captain. The oh-so protector of the crew.  
Left one alive.

Cyan grabbed two half-empty bottles from some of the tables and chugged them down.  
They did not help them feel better, but they numbed the pain a little bit. 

It was worthless now. If they tried to go back to their home planet, who knows how long it would take before their food and drink supply would run out? They had no idea how far away they were.  
If they sat here, for eternity, it wouldn't seem fair to those who's fates Cyan did not want to remember.

So, with one last bottle emptied, and a quick reload of the bloodied up gun...  
They joined the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while showering and I knew I had to write it out-
> 
> also in the 'og' story, cyan had been collecting all their friend's children and at the end sent them off in a space shuttle back to their home planet with enough supplies before they went to finish off the job/ aka. kill the imposters, and at the end, while the ghost crewmates were sitting in a line right next to Cyan, Cyan would start talking to the others, even though it was mostly just venting to themself, and when Cyan would kill themself, they'd see the rest of the crew were listening in, waiting for them to join the rest. 
> 
> But nah no happy endings for you today have angst instead.


End file.
